Angel (IDW series)
Angel is an ongoing comic book series published by IDW Publishing. It is the official continuation of the ''Angel'' television series, picking up where "Not Fade Away" left off. The series initially deals with the consequences of Team Angel's uprising against the Senior Partners, and later focuses on the re-opening of Angel Investigations. The title began as a limited series subtitled After the Fall. This storyline lasted for seventeen issues, after which IDW chose to continue the series as an ongoing with new writers. While After the Fall was plotted by Joss Whedon and considered canon, the canonical status of subsequent issues is more ambiguous. The series has several spin-offs, including a number of limited series and an ongoing Spike title from the creative team of After the Fall. Main characters *Angel *Spike *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce *Charles Gunn *Illyria *Connor *Lorne *Gwen Raiden *Nina Ash *Drusilla *Kate Lockley *Groosalugg *Betta George *Cordelia the dragon *James *Dez *Laura Weathermill Arcs Main series *''Angel: After the Fall'' *''Angel: First Night'' *''Angel: Aftermath'' *''Angel: After the Fall — Epilogue'' *''Angel: Drusilla'' *''Angel: Boys and Their Toys'' *''Angel: Immortality for Dummies'' Annuals *''Angel: Last Angel in Hell Spin-offs *''Spike: After the Fall'' *''Angel: Only Human'' *''Angel Special: Lorne'' *''Spike: The Devil You Know'' *''Spike'' *''Illyria'' Issues Limited series :Main article: Angel: After the Fall The first seventeen issues form a complete story arc entitled After the Fall, which was plotted by Joss Whedon. This story sees Los Angeles trapped in a hell dimension due to Team Angel's actions against the Senior Partners in "Not Fade Away". #17 ends with L.A. restored to normal and Angel re-opening Angel Investigations. The story was written by Brian Lynch, who later returned to the Angel series for #23-27. Ongoing series Cover Gallery "A" covers Image:Angel ATF 1.jpg|Issue 1 Image:Angel ATF 2.jpg|Issue 2 Image:Angel ATF 3.jpg|Issue 3 Image:A00a.jpg|Issue 4 Image:Angel ATF 6.jpg|Issue 6: First Night Part 1 Image:Angel ATF 7.jpg|Issue 7: First Night Part 2 Image:Angel000a.jpg|Issue 8: First Night Part 3 Image:A9-001a.jpg|Issue 9 Image:A10-001a.jpg|Issue 10 Image:Angel ATF 11.jpg|Issue 11 Image:Angel ATF 12.jpg|Issue 12 Image:Angel ATF 13.jpg|Issue 13 Image:Angel ATF 14.jpg|Issue 14 Image:Angel ATF 15.jpg|Issue 15 Image:Angel ATF 16.jpg|Issue 16 Image:Angel ATF 17.jpg|Issue 17 Image:Angel ATF 18.jpg|Issue 18 Image:Angel AM 19.jpg|Issue 19 Image:Angel AM 20.jpg|Issue 20 Image:Angel AM 21.jpg|Issue 21 Image:Angel AM 22.jpg|Issue 22 Image:Angel AM 23.jpg|Issue 23 Image:Angel AM 24.jpg|Issue 24 Image:Angel AM 25.jpg|Issue 25 Image:Angel AM 26.jpg|Issue 26 Image:Angel AM 27.jpg|Issue 27 Image:Angel AM 28.jpg|Issue 28 Image:Angel AM 29A.jpg|Issue 29 File:Angel AM 30 Art.jpg|Issue 30 Image:Angel31.jpg|Issue 31 Image:Angel32.jpg|Issue 32 "B" covers Image:Angel ATF 1variant.jpg|Issue 1 Image:Angel ATF 2variant.jpg|Issue 2 Image:Angel ATF 3variant.jpg|Issue 3 Image:Angel ATF 4variant.jpg|Issue 4 Image:Angel 005 000.jpg|Issue 5 Image:00b.jpg|Issue 6 Image:Angel ATF 7variant.jpg|Issue 7 Image:Angel ATF 8variant.jpg|Issue 8 Image:Angel ATF 9variant.jpg|Issue 9 Image:A10-001b.jpg|Issue 10 Image:Angel001b.jpg|Issue 11 Image:A12-001b.jpg|Issue 12 Image:A13-002.jpg|Issue 13 Image:A14-000b.jpg|Issue 14 Image:A15-002.jpg|Issue 15 Image:Angel ATF 16variant.jpg|Issue 16 Image:Angel ATF 17variant.jpg|Issue 17 Image:Angel AM 19 B.jpg|Issue 19 Image:Angel AM 20 B.jpg|Issue 20 Image:Angel AM 21 B.jpg|Issue 21 Image:Angel AM 22 B.jpg|Issue 22 Image:Angel AM 23 B.jpg|Issue 23 Image:Angel AM 24 B.jpg|Issue 24 Image:Angel AM 25 B.jpg|Issue 25 Image:Angel AM 26 B.jpg|Issue 26 Image:Angel AM 27 B.jpg|Issue 27 Image:Angel 28 B.png|Issue 28 Image:Angel AM 29 B.jpg|Issue 29 Variant covers Image:Angel ATF 1_DC.jpg|Issue 1 "Director's Cut" Image:Angel ATF 5variant.jpg|Issue 5 Image:Angel ATF 6variant.jpg|Issue 6 Image:A7-001d.jpg|Issues 6-7 Collections Image:AtFVol1.jpg|''Angel: After the Fall (Volume One)'' Image:Hc02.jpg|''Angel: After the Fall: First Night'' Image:AtFVol3.jpg|''Angel: After the Fall (Volume Three)'' Image:AtFVol4.jpg|''Angel: After the Fall (Volume Four)'' Image:Aftermath.jpg|''Angel: Aftermath'' Image:AngelVol6.jpg|''Angel: Last Angel in Hell (Volume Six)'' Image:AngelHC7.jpg|''Angel: Immortality for Dummies'' Image:33.jpg|''Angel (Volume Eight)'' References Category:Angel comics